Welcome Home
by Aerilon452
Summary: Kira returns to DS9 after two days on Bajor where she can't wait to see Odo. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE. Please Read and Review!


Summary: Odo welcomes Kira back to the station.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DS9

Rating: T+

Pairing: Kira/Odo

**WELCOME HOME:**

Odo sat perched on the railing that lined the second level of the promenade. He had left early in the morning seeking solitude before the rush of the day began. Nerys was coming back to the station after having spent a few days on her home world of Bajor. It, at one time, had been his world, but not since knowing where he came from. Since then he had felt disconnected from everyone around him, except for Kira. She alone was his port in the rage storm that he tried to hide. He should have gone with her, but she had gone to a spiritual retreat to commune with the Prophets. Odo never understood Kira's deep faith in the beings that called the wormhole home. Though, that was one of the thing he admired most about her. Odo looked up to see a few Starfleet officers dragging their feet into Quarks for their tart of the day before heading off to man their posts for the day. He left his perch and headed down to his office where he would try and focus on reports until Kira came back.

On the transport Kira Nerys fidgeted in her seat. She was anxious to be back on that Cardassian monstrosity that she called home. It was only home so long as she was there with Odo. He alone made the station bearable as of late. They were fresh from the Dominion occupation, even still finding their way as a couple, but they had known each other for years. Being together shouldn't be so exciting when they practically knew everything about the other and yet it was all she could think of during her time away. She was eager to be in his arms, to feel his lips on hers, to know that he had missed her. Before she knew it the transport was docking and soon she would be able to walk through the airlock and see Odo there, see him smiling just for her. The other people were filing out of the transport at a leisurely pace leaving Kira anxious. She wanted to scan the crowd for Odo.

Odo leaned against the wall with his arms crossed looking dour and suspicious of everyone who came to the Station. This was the mask he wore, he was the Constable, and he wore it well. But for Kira, he was only Odo, a man. He could show who he was, what was truly in his heart. Holding tight to the warm feeling of love Kira inspired in him, he continued to search the crowd for her face. It was then he saw her. The moment his eyes met hers, Kira' face instantly blossomed into a huge smile reaching her eyes. She moved through the crowd, threaded in and out until she was standing before him. His blue eyes met her brown soulful depth that always held so much emotion. Odo wanted to reach out to her, to take her in his arms, to kiss her sweet lip, but he reigned himself. They were in a crowd of people. That didn't seem to matter to Kira, her arms draped over his shoulder, where she arched into him. Then, pleasure of pleasures, Kira's lips touched his.

Kira had spent two days thinking about Odo's lips on hers, now that she was standing in front of him, she was not about to deny herself. It didn't matter that they were in a crowd of people; their first kiss had been in front of Quarks during the middle of the day when there had been lots of people. This kiss was sweeter, loving. Nerys slipped her arms over his broad shoulders, arching into him. She claimed his mouth in a light kiss full of tenderness and full of promise. Odo responded to her immediately. His arms encircled her waist pulling her tighter in against him and he was funneling his passion for her into the kiss. All that mattered in the moment was Odo, was the feel of him against her, the taste of him. Into the kiss, Kira moaned as she tightened her hold on him. "I missed you so much," Nerys gasped breaking the seal of their lips. She tipped her head back to once again gaze into the shimmering blue depth of his eyes.

Odo rested his forehead to hers and replied, "Welcome home." He mimicked taking a deep breath at the same time she did. The light, the joy that filled Kira's eyes was something Odo had not seen before. "What is it?" He asked pulling back, bringing his hands up to cup her face. She had tears shining in her eyes and a smile on her face, but Odo was still confused as to why she her eyes were shimmered with tears.

"Say it again," Nerys asked taking a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. She hadn't wanted to think of this Space Station as a home, not until Odo showed her how much he loved her. The tears were not of sorrow but of happiness. She finally found the one person in the universe who saw her for who she was; stubbornness and all. Kira knew now that she wanted no one but Odo in her life and in her heart.

"Say what?" Odo asked, and then it clocked for him. "Welcome home," He repeated. This time her smile widened and her eyes glowed with happiness. Something in Kira had changed; he could feel it in the way she held him. Without caring who could see them, much like their first kiss, Odo angled his head and set his lips to Kira's once more. Breaking the kiss, Odo murmured, "Let's go somewhere else." Nerys grinned wickedly at him taking his hand where she pulled him towards his quarters.

**ODO'S QUARTERS:**

Nerys lay in the center of Odo's bed, her skin set ablaze by the tip of his tongue drawing a slow line down the center of her torso. He was slow and deliberate; torturously pleasuring her with just the tip of his tongue. When Odo set to the delight of fueling her pleasure, he focused on her completely. His every move was designed to bring her to heights of ecstasy yet unknown to her physical form. Kira fought to open her eyes, to look down the line of her body to where Odo traced the outside of her navel with his tongue. She bit her bottom lip squelching another of her moans but she made sure to keep watching him. The sight of him was just as erotic as feeling him was. Odo looked up at her, desire in his eyes. He placed a chaste kiss to her skin below her navel before coming back up her body. Kira felt her stomach quivering from the touch of his lips to her skin. He set the flames of desire alight inside of her, racing through her blood.

Odo moved like water over Kira feeling the skin of her abdomen touching the bare flesh of his chest. Wherever he touched her, she quivered and moaned for him. Kira withdrew her fingers from his hair, only to set her hand to his left arm; her short nails scraping his skin sending ripples of pleasure along his form. Kira had learned what made his insides melt from their first night together. Odo settled over her, his eyes watching the way she bit her bottom lip, and he could feel the way her heart thundered in her chest. That gave Odo an idea. Instead of kissing her lips he angled his head and set his lips to the valley between her breasts. Gently he nipped and kissed the skin, making sure she would moan, she would writhe beneath him.

Nerys dug her short nails into Odo's left bicep. She could hardly focus on anything except the vital task of drawing in air to breath. He always made her body burn, her heart set to racing. Odo focused totally on her leaving Kira to feel guilty that she didn't do more for him. Hooking her leg over his waist, she used what leverage she had to roll them, to take Odo beneath her. Nerys sat astride him, her hands planted on his chest. She smiled wryly at him when he looked up at her with shock in his gaze. "I want you to show me what you like." He opened his mouth to protest leaving Kira to cover his mouth for a moment. "Show me." Below her, Odo nodded and Kira removed her hand so he could speak.

Odo said nothing as he took Kira's right hand and set it above where his heart would have been if he had been human. Lightly he had her dig her fingers in and then he drew her fingers down. The way her nails scraped along his simulated human skin had him growling in male pleasure. His skin rippled in the wake of her nails. From that alone his body began to respond as it should have and his hips arched up into Kira. Odo closed his eyes, concentrating on the way Nerys drew her nail down his chest, not stop until she reached his navel, but then she went a little further. The moment her touched him Odo gasped and his hand took her wrist pulling her hand from him. "Not yet…." Odo gasped. As much as it pained him, he sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and asked, "Why did you want me to repeat myself?"

Nerys smiled, sighed, and draped her arms over his bare shoulders. "When I was on Bajor for those two days, it felt like an eternity until I would see you again." He looked confused but said nothing leaving her to continue her explanation. "My mind knew that two days was barely any time to be apart, but heart ached knowing that when I woke, I was waking alone. This is the first time that being on my home world was hollow because you weren't there with me." Kira leaned in and kissed Odo's forehead, kissed his perfectly formed scowl lines that he used often. "You weren't there," She repeated. "Bajor is no longer my only home. When you're with me, I'm home."

Odo held tight to Kira as the weight of her words hit him in the heart. The two days he had spent from her had been nearly unbearable. It was worse than when they had had a serious falling out while the female changeling had been on the station. "I thought time wouldn't pass fast enough until I saw you again." He answered lightly. "I never had a home until I met you, until you made me feel like I was more than a changeling." She had tears misting in her eyes. All thoughts of desire, of pleasure taken from the others touch, was momentarily set aside. "I love you, Nerys." Odo stated with all the warmth he had in him. "I love you. And I know you can't say it to me yet, but I love you." The tears were streaming down Kira's face, and this time he could tell they were tears of joy.

"I should be able to tell you…" Nerys said around the lump of emotion choking her at Odo's words. She had known him since before the Cadassian occupation ended. "I have cared about you for years; I should be able to say it." Kira rested her forehead to his breathing in the air that past between them. "I should be able to say it." She repeated with more tears falling down her cheeks. Odo held her close. "I should be able to…"

"Nerys, you'll say it when you're ready." Odo soothed, running his hands up and down her back. "For now, all that matters to me is that you want to be with me." He kissed the side of her neck, her shoulder, the hollow of her throat, and finally Odo placed a light kiss to her heart. "I'm already in your heart." Odo whispered each word with a kiss in between.

"I must have had my eyes closed pretty tightly not to see how much you truly meant to me." Nerys rested her cheek on top of Odo's head. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers lightly digging into the flesh of her back. She wanted nothing more than to tell him that she loved him, but she hadn't the will to give voice to those words; not yet. At least he knew she loved him without the words. Odo held so much meaning to her that she felt lost without him.

"You've always seen me, just not the real me, not until now." Odo said recalling the time they had traveled back in time and Kira had nearly died, had said she would give up her life to make sure the time line went unchanged. But his older self wouldn't allow it. If that hadn't had happened, Odo wasn't sure if he would be here with her, in her bed, or able to love her the way he wanted.

"_Dax to Kira._

Nerys groaned at Jadzia's ill-timed call. "Kira here." She gave Odo and apologetic smile when he pulled back from her while keeping her astride his lap. That's didn't deter him from showering her with more kissed. He feasted on the side of her neck to see how long it would be before she was gasping.

"_Where are you? You were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago._"

Kira's eyes grew wide, "Oh, Jadzia, I… forgot." She said biting her bottom lip. Odo only smiled at her. When she was with him, Kira could lose all sense of time. "I could swear I only got back…"

"_Three hours ago. You said you would meet me when you got back."_

Kira shook her head, "Ok, ok, I'll be there." She looked at Odo, another mournful look on her face that they would have to stop what they were doing right now. All she wanted was to be between the sheets with Odo, to have him pressed against her.

"_Bring Odo, I'm sure he's the reason you forgot to meet me._" The comm. went silent.

Kira chuckled looking at Odo. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Odo kissed the underside of Kira's chin. "We have plenty of time tonight." He promised and sealed it with a passionate kiss.


End file.
